Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (also known as Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar's Revenge and Pirates of the Caribbean: The Revenge of Salazar) is the upcoming fifth installment in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film franchise and is set to be released on May 26, 2017, as the sequel to On Stranger Tides. The film is directed by Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg and produced by Jerry Bruckheimer. The film stars Johnny Depp (Captain Jack Sparrow), Javier Bardem (Captain Salazar), Brenton Thwaites (Henry), Kaya Scodelario (Carina Smyth) and Geoffrey Rush (Barbossa). Pre-production for the film started in 2011 with Terry Rossio writing a script for the film. In early 2013, Jeff Nathanson was hired to write a new script with Depp being involved in Nathanson's writing process. Initially planned for a 2015 release, the film was pushed back to 2016 and then 2017, due to script and budget issues. Principal photography started in Australia in February 2015 after the Australian government offered Disney $20 million of tax incentives. Synopsis WARNING: This section contains spoilers, to access please click (Expand) Johnny Depp returns to the big screen as the iconic, swashbuckling anti-hero Jack Sparrow in the all-new "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales." The rip-roaring adventure finds down-on-his-luck Captain Jack feeling the winds of ill-fortune blowing strongly his way when deadly ghost sailors, led by the terrifying Captain Salazar (Javier Bardem), escape from the Devil's Triangle bent on killing every pirate at sea—notably Jack. Jack's only hope of survival lies in the legendary Trident of Poseidon, but to find it he must forge an uneasy alliance with Carina Smyth (Kaya Scodelario), a brilliant and beautiful astronomer, and Henry (Brenton Thwaites), a headstrong young sailor in the Royal Navy. At the helm of the Dying Gull, his pitifully small and shabby ship, Captain Jack seeks not only to reverse his recent spate of ill fortune, but to save his very life from the most formidable and malicious foe he has ever faced.Official websiteBreaking – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales is Now Filming | Disney Insider | Articles Synopsis To be added Cast *Johnny Depp ... Jack Sparrow *Javier Bardem ... Captain Salazar *Brenton Thwaites ... HenryJohnny Depp appears as Jack Sparrow at D23 Expo 2015 *Kaya Scodelario ... Carina Smyth *Geoffrey Rush ... Barbossa *Kevin R. McNally ... GibbsKevin McNally on Twitter: "#p5dmtnt Day one and a 3.30 am call. Things can only get better. Well later anyhow." *Stephen Graham ... Scrum *Golshifteh Farahani ... Unknown *Orlando Bloom ... Will TurnerD23 Expo 2015 | Inside the Magic *Martin Klebba ... MartyMartin Klebba on Twitter: "@QuintonAaron in Australia starting Pirates 5" *Adam Brown ... UnknownAdam Brown on Twitter: "It's OFFICIAL! I'll be joining the cast ...'Pirates of the Caribbean 5' Adds Three to Cast | Variety *Paul McCartney ... UnknownPaul McCartney Joins 'Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales' | Deadline Appearances Individuals *Jack Sparrow *Hector Barbossa *Joshamee Gibbs *Scrum *Salazar *Marty *Henry *Carina Smyth *Will Turner Creatures *Horse *Whale *Monkey Objects *Trident of Poseidon *Union Jack *Jolly Roger *Guillotine *Gallows *Eyepatch *Wanted poster Locations *Devil's Triangle Organizations and groups *Pirates **Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge **Crew of the Dying Gull *British Royal Navy **Royal Marines *Spanish Royal Navy Ships *''Black Pearl'' *''Queen Anne's Revenge'' *''Dying Gull'' *''Silent Mary'' *Unnamed British ship Production Development Shortly before the release of On Stranger Tides, preparations were being made for Pirates of the Caribbean 5. When Entertainment Tonight reporter Mark Steines visited the On Stranger Tides set shot at the Universal Studios Hollywood backlot in summer 2010, producer Jerry Bruckheimer said, "if people show up for 4, we'll certainly try and do a 5. We're already working on a story, laid out some kind of interesting beats, things we’d like to see in 5. So that's where our writers are working."JHM: "On Stranger Tides" will attempt to recapture the fun & adventure of Disney's first "Pirates" picture On December 3, 2010, HitFix reported that Disney began quietly telling the cast and crew of the fourth film to not occupy their time in the near future, as the studio intended to shoot a fifth and sixth film back-to-back.EXCLUSIVE: Disney will set sail for Pirates of the Caribbean 5 & 6 back-to-back - HitFix.com However, it had since been stated that only a fifth film was in the works.Re: Pirates 5 News? - SCRIPTS Message Board - Wordplayer.com On January 13, 2011, screenwriter Terry Rossio was confirmed to write the screenplay for the fifth installment, but without his writing partner, Ted Elliott.Disney Sets Terry Rossio To Script Fifth 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Installment - Deadline.comTerry Rossio Boards Pirates of the Caribbean 5 - ComingSoon.net On May 2011, it was reported that Terry Rossio delivered the script for the fifth film to Disney executives,'Pirates 5' Script Delivered to Disney But Johnny Depp Wants to 'Hold Off for a Bit' (Exclusive) - The Hollywood Reporter but the report was later debunked by Rossio himself.Regarding P5 Screenplay - View topic - News POTC 4- DISCUSSION ONLY- SPOILERS!! Part Dos KEEPER Johnny Depp said that he would be happy to return as Captain Jack Sparrow.Johnny Depp Game for Fifth Pirates of the Caribbean - ComingSoon.net After receiving positive responses at test screenings of On Stranger Tides, producer Jerry Bruckheimer indicated that the fifth film would be a stand-alone film.Future 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Sequels Will Be Standalone Stories - Screen Rant On June 2011, it was reported that Disney has a wishlist of directors they would like to direct, as Rob Marshall has not yet accepted nor declined to direct. The list includes Tim Burton, Sam Raimi, Alfonso Cuarón, Shawn Levy, Chris Weitz, and original Pirates director Gore Verbinski. Verbinski and Burton were Disney's top choices as they have both worked with Disney and Johnny Depp on previous projects.Sam Raimi, Shawn Levy And Others Being Considered For Pirates 5 Directing Job - Cinema Blend On July 2011, Jerry Bruckheimer posted on Facebook that they had a draft and were working on the film.Jerry wrote: "To answer many questions: we do... - Jerry Bruckheimer Films Official - Facebook It was also reported that Johnny Depp was close to a deal for the fifth film.Johnny Depp Close to Deal for Fifth 'Pirates' Movie - TheWrap On October 2011, Jerry Bruckheimer confirmed that they were in the outline phase, "We have a script, but we decided we could do better," implying that rewrites were underway.Jerry Bruckheimer Talks Lone Ranger Cuts, Pirates 5 - ComingSoon.netProducer Jerry Bruckheimer Talks THE LONE RANGER Budget Negotiations; Plus Brief Update on PIRATES 5 - Collider.com Bruckheimer later noted that Terry Rossio was doing his "usual phenomenal work" on the film's script.Twitter / BRUCKHEIMERJB: #PiratesoftheCaribbean ... In an interview, Kevin McNally implied that a 2012 production start date was possible.EXCLUSIVE: Pirates of the Caribbean 5 Gears Up for Summer 2012 Shoot - MovieWeb.com Because of the financial success of On Stranger Tides, it was believed that Rob Marshall may return to direct. However, as of January 2012, Terry Rossio was still reworking the script, and that Rob Marshall and Johnny Depp were still not signed on.‘Pirates of the Caribbean 5′ Is Being Rewritten; Rob Marshall May Direct - Screen Rant On January 11, 2013, Jeff Nathanson had been hired to write the script for the film,Disney hires writer for 'Pirates of the Caribbean 5' | Variety though it is unclear whether or not Nathanson would be working from Terry Rossio's draft or if he'll be tackling the project as a page one rewrite.Jeff Nathanson to Write Pirates of the Caribbean 5 - ComingSoon.net On January 14, Disney announced that Pirates of the Caribbean 5 would be released on July 10, 2015.Walt Disney Studios Film Slate Update - Official Disney BlogWalt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Announces New Release Dates! - ComingSoon.net On May 9, Deadline reported that Disney's short list of directors included Fredrik Bond, Joachim Rønning & Espen Sandberg, and Rupert Sanders.Disney Getting Close On 'Pirates 5' Director; Here’s The Short List - Deadline.com On May 29, Norwegian duo Rønning and Sandberg were confirmed to direct.'Kon-Tiki' Helmers Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg Land 'Pirates Of The Caribbean 5' Producer Jerry Bruckheimer stated that the duo's latest movie at the time, Kon-Tiki, convinced him that they were capable of directing. Rønning and Sandberg were interested in making the fifth Pirates so they settled in Hollywood and started working on it. Bruckheimer also said that the film would maintain the mixture of high seas adventure and supernatural horror and implied that part of the fifth installment may film in Louisiana, before quickly adding: "But it will also be set in the Caribbean, obviously."Exclusive: Jerry Bruckheimer Talks Status Of 'Pirates Of The Caribbean 5' & 'Top Gun 2' - Blogs - Indiewire On August 22, Rønning and Sandberg revealed that the film's title would be Dead Men Tell No Tales, alluding to the line well-known from the original Pirates of the Caribbean attraction.Exclusive: And The Title Of PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 5 Will Be... - This Is Infamous The duo also confirmed that they begun work on the film, speaking highly of the script and that they were influenced by the first film, The Curse of the Black Pearl.Interview: KON-TIKI Directors Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg - This Is Infamous "We have a great script that Jeff Nathanson has written," Sandberg said. "It's really funny and touching. We're really looking forward to realizing everything."'Pirates Of The Caribbean 5' Directors Tease 'Dead Men' Sequel - Music, Celebrity, Artist News | MTV.com On September 10, 2013, it was reported that the film had been delayed beyond its initial 2015 release due to issues with the script,Disney Delays Voyage Of ‘Pirates Of The Caribbean 5′; Eyeing 2016 - Deadline.com and that Jeff Nathanson was at work on a second attempt based on a well-received outline.'Pirates of the Caribbean 5' Delayed Beyond Summer 2015 - The Hollywood Reporter On March 18, 2014, Disney chairman and CEO Bob Iger stated that the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean film has not yet been given the greenlight.Disney Reveals New Pirates of the Caribbean Attraction, Says a Fifth Film is Still Uncertain - ComingSoon.netTwitter / marcgraser: Disney's Bob Iger says that... On July 23, 2014, Disney announced that the film had been slated in a new release date of July 7, 2017.Twitter / DisneyPictures: Just announced: The fifth...Raise a Black Flag! A New Pirates of the Caribbean Film Is Coming | Disney Insider On April 2014, Johnny Depp said in an interview that Bruckheimer and Disney had invited him in to collaborate with screenwriter Jeff Nathanson to bring a "fresh and very different" Pirates film, implying that it might be the last one in the series.Interview with Johnny Depp, "Pirates of the Caribbean 5" or will be the last one - Movie Network - M1905.com Depp was quoted in saying:Depp has high hopes for 'Pirates 5' - Inquirer Entertainment :Everyone involved wants the script to be right and perfect. So we have gone on to do other things (in the meantime). We are still going to do the film together. I enjoy them immensely. They are super talented. They have a great sense of humor. I think they have a really fun approach to what we are going to do with the next 'Pirates.' Very happily and proudly, I have welcomed taking part in the story and working directly with the screenwriter (Jeff Nathanson)—he and I. It's working out really well that way. So I have high hopes for that 'Pirates 5' because if that's really the last one, which it probably is, I feel that we owe it to the audience who went and saw the films so many times. We'll do it right and end it on a high note. Later that month, Jerry Bruckheimer spoke about the fifth Pirates, "We're working on it, it's hopefully moving forward. Johnny is excited about it, obviously Disney is, we're excited about it. So hopefully we'll get that going this fall or end of the year if everything lines up properly."Jerry Bruckheimer on Pirates of the Caribbean 5, Beverly Hills Cop and Top Gun - ComingSoon.net Bruckheimer declined to speculate about a sixth Pirates film, saying simply, "We make 'em one at a time."Jerry Bruckheimer Reveals Netflix Talks, 'Beverly Hills Cop' Reboot Details (Video) - The Hollywood Reporter Filming with the directing duo, Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg.]] In 2013, producer Jerry Bruckheimer implied that part of the fifth installment may film in Louisiana, before quickly adding: "But it will also be set in the Caribbean, obviously." On January 15, 2014, directors Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg confirmed that shooting would start in Puerto Rico and New Orleans at the end of 2014.Joachim Rønning, Espen Sandberg Contract ‘Amnesia’ As Possible Post-'Pirates' Project: Video Bruckheimer previously mentioned that there might be a sequence in Louisiana, and Rønning and Sandberg were aboard the Sunset in Fajardo, Puerto Rico.Roenberg - Timeline Photos - Facebook As of June 2014, Bruckheimer stated a possible production start date of early 2015.Jerry Bruckheimer Hopes ‘Pirates of the Caribbean 5′ Shoots Early in 2015 - /Film'Pirates of the Caribbean 5′ to Shoot in Early 2015? - Screen Rant A spokesman for the Australian Arts Minister, George Brandis, confirmed that Pirates of the Caribbean 5 was set to shoot in Australia after the government agreed to repurpose $20 million of tax incentives originally intended for the remake of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea.Pirates of the Caribbean 5 gets green light to shoot in Australia - The Guardian According to Australian film industry sources, pre-production started in late September 2014 and filming is expected to commence in February 2015.EXCLUSIVE: Open for business! Pirates Of The Caribbean 5 starts production Down Under with cast and crew arriving...and Johnny Depp set to join them next year - Daily Mail This was officially confirmed by Disney and the Queensland Arts Minister on October 2, 2014, stating that filming will take place exclusively in Australia, being the largest production to ever shoot in the country. Village Roadshow Studios and Port Douglas were officially confirmed as filming locations.Pirates of the Caribbean movie confirmed to film in Queensland - The Sydney Morning Herald On January 1, 2015, the Rainbow Gypsy, a 15-year-old replica of an 1897 Scottish bawley sailed into the Gold Coast, Australia, to start the extensive refit, which included a new bowsprit and reconfigured decks and cabins in order to become the Dying Gull. Casting Johnny Depp said that he would be happy to return as Captain Jack Sparrow, saying "As long as we can put all the puzzle pieces together, I would most definitely consider it".Johnny Depp Game for Fifth Pirates of the Caribbean - ComingSoon.net Speaking at the fourth film's press launch in Cannes, Depp said he would play the role for as long as it was popular with the public.Johnny Depp pledges future to 'Pirates Of The Caribbean' | Film & TV News | NME.COM On August 2012, news surfaced that Johnny Depp reportedly signed on for a fifth film.Johnny Depp to earn $90 m for pirate reprise - Sydney Morning Herald Geoffrey Rush had commented on returning as Hector Barbossa, saying "If they keep shapeshifting this character, absolutely" as well as implying he may return as the villain.JHM: Geoffrey Rush isn't rushing to exit Disney's "Pirates of the Caribbean" film franchise Rush also said that Barbossa's megalomania "could explode in horrific ways."Geoffrey Rush On 'Pirates' 4: Jack Sparrow Has Met His Match - Parade Though he had said that the script had to be in good shape before making the film, adding "You can't start shooting this sort of stuff, if there’s holes in it. But, as to when it will go, I know nothing."Geoffrey Rush Talks THE EYE OF THE STORM and Pirates of the Caribbean 5 - Collider.com On December 2014, Rush confirmed his return, where his and Depp's characters were "at the heart of it and there's a whole new set of story lines." Rush also complimented producer Jerry Bruckheimer and praised the Norwegian directing team Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg.'He knows Australia quite well!': Geoffrey Rush says Johnny Depp enjoyed secret trips to Austrailia | Daily Mail Online When the topic came up of returning as Joshamee Gibbs in the pending sequel, Kevin McNally was philosophical, saying that Gibbs "could get eaten by some off-screen sea beast," while pointing out that he's not the one who decides if his character comes back or not. McNally continued in saying he does hope Mr. Gibbs is brought back, as he the character was a very useful device in "clarifying key plot points for the audience."Jim Hill: "I Get to Walk off Into the Sunset With Johnny Depp?" - Huffington Post During the premiere of The Three Musketeers, Orlando Bloom said he would like to return to the Pirates franchise if he was offered.Orlando Bloom would love to go back to Pirates of the Carribean - Daily Star On September 2012, when asked on if she would return as Angelica, Penélope Cruz admitted that she had not heard anything or read a script.Penelope Cruz Talks TWICE BORN, THE COUNSELOR, I'M SO EXCITED and PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 5 - Collider On October 2012, Keith Richards stated he had the costume, for Captain Teague, and that he's waiting for the heads up from his friend and co-star Johnny Depp.Keith Richards | Keith Richards to star in Pirates 5 | Contactmusic.com When asked if Richards would return, Bruckheimer responded, "I hope so. We'd love to have him back, so we'll see."Jerry Bruckheimer on Pirates of the Caribbean 5, Beverly Hills Cop and Top Gun - ComingSoon.net There had been several interviews with actors Lee ArenbergBreaking: Lee Arenberg interview | Outright GeekeryPirates of The Caribbean 5 Lee Arenberg Interview - YouTube and Mackenzie CrookBBC Radio 5 live - In Short, Crook 'available' for fifth Pirates of the CaribbeanOut of the Office: Mackenzie Crook on David Brent movie - 'Nobody's been in touch' | Film | The Guardian who both made statements about their return as Pintel and Ragetti. Crook also revealed that the film-makers had been in touch with his agent to discuss his availability, having previous called about appearing in On Stranger Tides, but it didn't happen as it was decided the film didn't need those characters, and made the assumption that the characters are being written back in the next film.Mackenzie Crook interview: Game Of Thrones, The Detectorists, Pirates 5 | Den of Geek It was also reported that Disney are looking at young actors for the lead role of "Henry" with Ansel Elgort, Taron Egerton, George MacKay, Brenton Thwaites, Mitchell Hope and Sam Keeley as candidates of the role.Oh, Henry! Disney Chasing Hearththrobs For Next ‘Pirates Of The Caribbean’ - Deadline On November 21, 2014, Australian actor Brenton Thwaites was in discussions to appear in the film.Brenton Thwaites in Talks to Join 'Pirates of the Caribbean 5' (Exclusive) - The Wrap On February 4, 2015, it was reported that Adam Brown, Delroy Atkinson and Danny Kirrane have joined the film's cast. Promotional Check out more images and videos in the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales/Gallery File:Teaser Trailer Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales|Teaser Trailer Trivia *This would be the first POTC film that was written without Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio. Since before the release of On Stranger Tides in 2011, Rossio had done some work on the film's script,Twitter / BRUCKHEIMERJB: #PiratesoftheCaribbean ... but was later replaced by Jeff Nathanson in 2013. *As of the start of the film's production on February 2015, Mike Stenson and Terry Rossio were not listed as Executive Producers of the film, which supposedly confirmed they are no longer associated with the Pirates franchise. Despite this, both of their names appear to be listed under the "Productions" list on Rossio's website (WordplayerWordplayer.com: WORDPLAY/Company/Scheherazade Productions) and the film's credits. *''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' would be the first film in the franchise not to feature composer Hans Zimmer, with his place taken by Geoff Zanelli, one of Zimmer’s longtime protégés.Geoff Zanelli to Score Fifth 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Film | Variety External links * * Notes and references